The White Lilies
by mutmut chan
Summary: AU. Siwon. Kyuhyun. WonKyu. Wonkyu. Hey, Siwon. Katakan. Jika kita diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang semuanya kembali, darimana kau akan mengawalinya?


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Disclaimer : God.

Rating : T+

_Mutmut Chan proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**The White Lilies"**_

_**Hey, Siwon. Katakan. Jika kita diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang semuanya kembali, kehidupan seperti apa yang ingin kau miliki?**_

Strawberry cake. Chocolate cake. Blackforest cake. Kyuhyun terlihat mondar-mandir mengelilingi sebuah etalase yang memajang kue-kue ulang tahun. Jarinya ia tempelkan di bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang berfikir keras.

"Permisi, ada yang bias saya bantu?" Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyuman yang terkembang diwajahnya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu mendongak dan membalas senyuman pemilik toko kue itu.

"Aku sedang mencari kue ulang tahun. Tapi aku kebingungan memilih rasa yang cocok." Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Matanya masih belum beralih dari kue-kue yang terlihat lezat itu. Sesekali lidahnya terjulur untuk membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

"Ah, memangnya rasa seperti apa yang tuan inginkan?" Tanya wanita itu, masih tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kekasihku ini tidak terlalu menyukai rasa manis, jadi… apa ada rasa lain selain yang terpajang disini?" Kata Kyuhyun. Pipi _chubbynya _bersemu merah manakala menyebut kata kekasih.

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau rasa kopi? Kami masih punya stock untuk hari ini. Kebanyakan kue ulang tahun memang rasanya cenderung manis, tapi rasa kopi ini lebih cocok untuk kekasih Anda." Jawab wanita itu.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun berbinar. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Memberi isyarat kepada pemilik toko itu agar segera membungkuskan satu kue ulang tahun dengan rasa kopi untuknya.

"Kau ingin menambahkan tulisan diatasnya?" Tanya wanita itu sebelum memasukkan kue berukuran besar itu pada sebuah kotak.

Kyuhyun menuliskan beberapa kata pada sebuah kertas dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu. Dengan cekatan, wanita itu mengambil _butter cream _berwarna coklat kopi dan menuliskan kata-kata dari Kyuhyun di atas kue ulang tahun itu menggunakannya.

_Happy birthday, Siwon!_

_Saranghae 3_

_Kyu ^^_

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari toko kue itu dengan menjinjing sebuah kotak besar di tangan kirinya dan rangkaian bunga lili putih di tangan kanannya. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terukir di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Siapa pun yang melihatnya akan berkata: _dia pasti sedang jatuh cinta!_

_**Hey, Siwon. Katakan. Apakah aku se-naif itu hingga bunga lili putih yang kubawa, jatuh berhamburan manakala aku masuk ke dalam apartemenmu malam itu?**_

1-0-1-3. Kyuhyun menekan beberapa tombol yang berada disisi pintu sebuah apartemen dengan lincah. Jemarinya sudah sangat hafal menekan tombol-tombol itu hingga ia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk segera masuk ke dalam apartemen. Apartemen itu gelap. Tapi sekali lagi, tubuh dan semua panca indera Kyuhyun seolah sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan apartemen itu hingga dalam keadaan gelap pun ia bisa melangkah tanpa menabrak benda apapun.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Bibirnya tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan senyum antusias yang membuatnya bergidik sendiri. Ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi kekasihnya nanti mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berada di apartemennya, menunggu, dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Namun senyuman Kyuhyun mereda, ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari dalam kamar utama apartemen itu. Ternyata ia tidak sendiri di tempat itu. Masih dengan menjinjing kue ulang tahun dan bunga lili ditangannya, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati kamar yang terbuka sedikit itu.

"Ah.. nnhh… Siwon.. ah.." Suara desahan yang semakin terdengar keras mengisi kesunyian di apartemen besar itu. Kyuhyun menggenggam pita yang mengikat kotak berisi kue ulang tahun untuk Siwon itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dadanya sesak karena ia tidak sanggup bernafas manakala ia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu. Dengan hanya diterangi lampu tidur yang berada disisi tempat tidur Siwon, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kekasihnya itu sedang bercumbu dengan lelaki lain.

Lampu tidur yang biasanya ia matikan ketika Siwon sudah mulai melucuti pakaiannya itu kini membuat matanya terbelalak sakit melihat adegan menjijikkan itu. Rangkaian bunga lili putih yang ia beli sore tadi terlepas dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan jatuh berhamburan tanpa suara di atas lantai marmer yang menjadi pijakan kakinya di apartemen itu.

_Pergi, Kyuhyun! Pergi! _Suara itu terus terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun ketika nafasnya semakin tercekat. Langkah Kyuhyun limbung. Kali ini ia tidak bisa berjalan lurus. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Barulah ketika Kyuhyun dengan tergesa memakai sepatunya ia menyadari ada sepasang sepatu asing yang terletak di rak.

Tidak ada airmata yang menetes ataupun erangan kesakitan yang Kyuhyun keluarkan. Kyuhyun justru merasa mual dan sesak nafas. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia menekan tombol di lift.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang _Office Boy _menghampiri Kyuhyun yang hampir jatuh ketika ia keluar dari dalam lift. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu dan terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar area apartemen mewah itu.

"Kyuhyun! Tunggu!" Suara itu! Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya sambil berlari keluar. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika Siwon mengejarnya dengan hanya memakai celana pendek dan sebuah kaos.

"Taksi!" Teriak Kyuhyun memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

"Kyuhyun! Tunggu!" Teriakan Siwon hanya mampu Kyuhyun dengar dengan samar-samar begitu pintu taksi itu ia tutup. Namun nafas Kyuhyun semakin sesak hingga ia hanya bisa bersandar lemas di kursi penumpang.

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon menggedor-gedor jendela taksi itu. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Paru-parunya seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengolah oksigen didalam tubuhnya.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Sang supir taksi terlihat panik.

"Tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini secepatnya." Kata Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon yang masih menggedor-gedor taksi itu.

Sang supir taksi segera melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak tau kemana tujuan penumpangnya itu, tapi seolah mengerti, supir taksi itu berusaha secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit, Tuan?" Tanya supir taksi itu ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia membuka kaca jendela taksi itu. Membiarkan udara malam masuk agar membantu tubuhnya berfungsi normal kembali.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke alamat ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi alamat rumah kepada supir taksi itu.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Lampu-lampu jalan memantul di wajah sendunya. Tangan Kyuhyun merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebungkus rokok dan sebuah korek api ia keluarkan.

_**Hey, Siwon. Katakan. Apa seharusnya sejak awal aku menahan diriku agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam pelukanmu?**_

"Urgh, _cheesy_." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika Siwon menyodorkan serangkaian bunga lili putih padanya.

"_Well, _aku hanya berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik dengan memberikan bunga di peringatan satu tahun hubungannya dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang tidak tau diri." Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik celah-celah jemarinya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bersikap normal kembali dan memandangi lili putih yang masih terlihat segar itu.

"Kenapa lili putih?" Tanyanya sambil meraih rokoknya yang tadi ia letakkan di asbak.

"Karena aku suka lili putih, dan kau menyukaiku, jadi…" Siwon terlihat berpikir keras untuk memberikan jawaban pada Kyuhyun.

"Pfftt… bwahahaha.." Kyuhyun justru tertawa melihat wajah kebingungan Siwon itu, asap rokok ikut keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun ketika ia tertawa. Barulah ketika seorang pelayan datang dan menyerahkan daftar menu pada mereka tawa Kyuhyun terhenti.

"_So, Princess, what do you want to eat?" _Tanya Siwon mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan kilat mata jahil. Kyuhyun menendang betis Siwon dari bawah meja.

"Aw." Rintih Siwon.

Kyuhyun membenarkan kacamatanya dan membaca daftar menu yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah selesai memesan, pelayan itu pun kembali ke tempatnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua lagi. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengotak-atiknya sementara Siwon hanya memandanginya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak tahan diperhatikan terus. Siwon memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun terdengar kesal, namun semburat merah di pipinya tidak bisa terlewatkan oleh Siwon. Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu melepas kacamatanya sendiri dan meraih rokok yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun sebelum menghisapnya.

"_Happy first anniversary." _Dua buah lesung pipit menghiasi kedua pipi Siwon ketika ia tersenyum.

_**Hey, Siwon. Katakan. Katakan bahwa apa yang kulihat itu hanyalah mimpi. Katakan bahwa hingga detik ini, meski aku lari darimu, katakan bahwa dirimu masih milikku, seutuhnya. **_

Ting tong… ting tong.. Seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersila di depan TV tampak beranjak ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Pemuda itu hanya melongo ketika mendapati seseorang yang tidak ia duga berdiri di balik pintu.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Hi, Mi." Sapa Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya itu. Senyuman tipis tergambar di wajahnya.

"Darimana kau tau alamat rumah baruku?" Tanya Zhoumi heran. Ia sedikit minggir dari depan pintu dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Kau memberikannya padaku ketika kita bertemu di kafe kemarin." Jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan menuju kamar Zhoumi.

"Ah iya.." Zhoumi menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau datang malam sekali." Ujar Zhoumi menyerahkan sekaleng cola pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun justru meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku boleh menginap disini kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari Zhoumi, ia sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh menggunakan kamar tamu kalau kau.." Tapi kalimat Zhoumi terputus ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher.

"_Good night_, Zhoumi." Kata Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Lagi-lagi Zhoumi hanya bisa tertegun melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya itu. Namun Zhoumi yang ikut mengantuk juga segera mematikan televisinya dan ikut berbaring disamping Kyuhyun dengan membelakanginya.

Zhoumi sudah akan terlelap ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan cengkeraman tangan di punggungnya dan suara isakan.

"Kyuhyun?" Zhoumi akan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. Zhoumi pun hanya bisa mematung dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya di punggungnya sementara cengkeraman tangannya semakin menguat. Isakan tangis Kyuhyun juga terdengar semakin keras.

"Hks.. Mi.. Hks…" Nyeri yang Kyuhyun rasakan di dadanya begitu hebat hingga ia kesulitan berbicara. Rasa sakit yang ditahannya tadi kini ia tumpahkan hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

_**Hey, Siwon. Katakan. Kenapa hati manusia begitu cepat berubah? Katakan padaku Siwon, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?**_

Pagi-pagi buta, ketika Zhoumi membuka matanya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Pemuda itu segera meraih ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun.

_Terima kasih, Zhoumi. Aku pulang._

_Kyu._

Zhoumi masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu yakin bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun belum bisa berbagi dengannya.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi ketika Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. 1-0-1-3. Sepertinya ia harus segera mengganti password apartemennya itu. Kyuhyun segera melangkah ke dalam dan melepas sepatunya dengan sembarangan. Ketika Kyuhyun sampai di ruang TV, nafasnya tercekat saat melihat Siwon tertidur di sofa.

Tubuh Kyuhyun mematung. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang tertidur itu. Kemarahan dan kekesalan yang dirasakannya semalam perlahan-lahan memudar ketika ia memandang sosok yang ia cintai itu.

Tiba-tiba Siwon yang sejak semalam datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun, membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Kyuhyun.." Suara Siwon terdengar serak ketika ia mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

"Keluar dari rumahku." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku.." Siwon bangkit dari tempatnya duduk untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang justru berjalan mundur menghindarinya.

"Keluar dari rumahku." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Dengan suara bergetar kali ini.

"Kyuhyun, please…" Kyuhyun sudah membalikkan tubuhnya akan berlari dari tempat itu ketika Siwon menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menahannya agar tidak lari.

"Maafkan aku." Dengan suara seraknya itu Siwon berbisik tepat disamping telinga Kyuhyun. Namun justru kalimat itulah yang paling tidak ingin Kyuhyun dengar dari Siwon. Cairan panas menetes dari mata kedua mata Kyuhyun dan membasahi tangan Siwon yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun…" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang kaku.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Nyeri didadanya itu datang lagi dan kini bahkan terasa lebih sakit.

_**Hey, Siwon. Saat kau meminta maaf, aku belum sedewasa itu untuk memaafkan pengkhianatan seperti yang kau lakukan. **_

"Keluar dari rumahku…" Kyuhyun tercekat airmatanya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Siwon.

"…dan singkirkan tangan menjijikkanmu itu dari tubuhku." Isakan tangis Kyuhyun semakin keras. Membuatnya merosot jatuh bersimpuh ketika Siwon benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun mengira Siwon akan keluar dari rumahnya ketika justru pemuda itu ikut bersimpuh dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon Kyuhyun, berikan aku satu kali lagi kesempatan…" Pinta Siwon memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang terkulai. Namun Kyuhyun tidak berkutik.

Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

_**Hey, Siwon. Katakan. Jika kita diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang semuanya kembali, darimana kau akan mengawalinya?**_

Sepulang dari restoran setelah menyelesaikan makan malam untuk merayakan setahun hubungan mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Kyuhyun menggenggam bunga lili putih dari Siwon sebelumnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyukai bunga lili putih?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, menikmati pemandangan kerlap-kerlipnya lampu kota. Kemudian Siwon menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun berhenti juga.

"Bunga lili putih memiliki makna kesucian dan kesetiaan. Aku jatuh cinta pada bunga ini ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali di toko bunga itu menggenggam bunga lili putih." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Wajahnya yang semula tampak berkerut terlihat semakin rileks sebelum senyuman menggantikannya.

Kyuhyun melempar bunga lili putih itu dan merengkuh Siwon dalam ciuman yang dalam. Meskipun kala itu mereka berada di tempat umum. Meskipun banyak orang yang melihat.

_**Hey, Siwon. Katakan. Aku memang tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta padamu, kan?**_

The end.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
